mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Dress
Rarity's Dressmaking Song '(Art of the Dress) is featured in the episode Suited for Success. The song is a direct homage or "borrowing" from Stephen Sondheim's song ''Putting It Together from Sunday In the Park With George. It is the only song in the series with a reprise. Lyrics :Thread by thread, stitching it together :Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip :Making sure the fabric folds nicely :It's the perfect color and so hip :Always gotta keep in mind my pacing :Making sure the clothes' correctly facing :I'm stitching Twilight's dress :Yard by yard, fussing on the details :Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? :Make her something perfect to inspire :Even though she hates formal attire :Gotta mind those intimate details :Even though she's more concerned with sales :It's Applejack's new dress :Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink :Fluttershy something breezy :Blend color and form, :[[Opalescence]] Do you think it looks cheesy? :Something brash, perhaps quite fetching :Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? :Making sure it fits forelock and crest :Don't forget some magic in the tress :Even though it rides high on the flank :Rainbow won't look like a tank :I'm stitching Rainbow's dress :Piece by piece, snip by snip :Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip :Thread by thread, primmed and pressed :Yard by yard, never stressed :And that's the Art of the Dress! Reprise Lyrics :'''Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Stitch by stitch, stitching it together :Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? :Even if my fabric choice was perfect :Got to get them all done by tonight :Pinkie Pie, the color's too obtrusive :Wait until you see it in the light :I'm sewing them together! :Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? :Rarity: Well, I think... :Pinkie Pie: Balloons? :Rarity: Well... :Pinkie Pie: DO IT! :Hour by hour, one more change :I'm sewing them together, take great pains :Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind :Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? :Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time :Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine :Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call :Brings a whole new revision :Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. :Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. :Rarity: Ugh... :Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! :Rarity: Streamers? :Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? :Rarity: Streamers it is. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? :Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. :Rarity: Do you not like the color? :Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. :Rarity: Do you not like the shape? :Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. :Pie All we ever want is indecision :Dash All we really like is what we know :Sparkle Gotta balance style with adherence :Fluttershy Making sure we make a good appearance :Applejack Even if you simply have to fudge it :Everypony Make sure that it stays within our budget :Rarity Got to overcome intimidation :Remember, it's all in the presentation! :Piece by piece, snip by snip :Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip :Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed :Yard by yard, always stressed :And that's the Art of the Dress! See also *Videos of international versions of this song *Suited for Success transcript Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts